My Kagome
by Insane Squirrel
Summary: Just a cute bit o' fluff. My first Inu fic. IY/K R&R if I should do more.


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. *cries* I keep asking for him for my Birthday, but. *sniffles.*  
  
A/N: This is just a bit of fluff I wanted to write because I needed to get away from my other stuff I'm working on.  
  
Note: Inuyasha might be pretty OOC in this, it's my first IY fic. _________________  
  
Kagome looked at her hand, eyes wide in horror. It was covered completely in blood; Her blood. She opened and closed her mouth several times, but her voice seemed to have been lost. No sound escaped her lips, save a small whimper. Inuyasha didn't notice. With an angered yell, he swung the Tessaiga in the Kaze no Kizu attack; the tall, battle-scarred youkai they had been fighting fell to the ground in pieces. Landing easily, the hanyou sheathed Tessaiga with a 'Feh' and turned to address his companions. What he saw froze him to the spot. Kagome lay across the hard, blood-soaked ground, Sango and Miroku kneeling by her side. The demon exterminator gently pulled the pale girl's trembling hands away from the wound, her dark eyes widening in shock. She covered the look quickly, however, giving her best friend a small smile. "Don't worry, Kagome-chan. You will be alright." There was a distant roaring in Inuyasha's ears. His breathing came with difficulty, though not from the battle. Kagome's pain filled cry snapped him out of his trance. He rushed to her side as the monk pressed a piece of cloth torn from his sleeve onto the gory wound. "What's wrong with her?" he demanded of Sango. "That youkai you just defeated injured her," Sango said, swallowing to keep her voice even. "No!" Inuyasha snarled. "He couldn't have! I was fighting him the entire time!" The demon exterminator simply shook her head. "One of his attacks went wide." she said, gesturing to the broken girl, whose face was contorted in pain. Kagome. Inuyasha gathered her gently to his bare chest; he had lost his haori in battle. Standing, he glanced over his shoulder to Miroku and Sango. "I'm bringing her to Kaede-baba," he snapped, cradling Kagome closer. With no further explanation, he turned and leapt off, careful not to jar his precious cargo. Just hold on, Kagome. We're almost there. Hold on.  
  
Inuyasha paced just outside the doorway of Kaede's hut. His hands were balled into fists at his side. He ignored the pain as his dagger-like claws dug into the tough skin on his palm. Sango and Miroku showed up presently, both of them astride Kirara. The fire cat changed back into her kitten-like form when her mistress had dismounted, still in her cat-suit, with Hirikotsu strapped to her back. Her features were etched with worry, as were Miroku's. However, they kept their distance from Kaede's hut. They both knew how volatile Inuyasha could be at such a time. There was nothing to do except wait.  
  
Hours passed; Inuyasha never stopped pacing. There was quite a well-worn path before the door of the old miko's hut when she finally came out. The hanyou turned to her, golden eyes gleaming. "What's going on, Kaede-baba?" he snarled. "Is Kagome alright?" The old miko nodded, wiping her hands on a spare cloth. "Hai, Inuyasha. Kagome-chan will be fine. She is now recovering." However, the words were wasted on air as the hanyou sped inside. "Kagome." he whispered, taking her limp hand in his own strong, calloused one. He didn't care if he was 'sat' a million times when she woke up, he was not leaving her side. "Kagome, you're going to be ok." he said, still in a whisper. "Kaede-baba fixed you up; you're going to wake up soon." He wondered if she could hear him. He had once heard that people remember things that they heard while they were sleeping. "I have to tell you something." Inuyasha whispered, holding her hand now in both of his. The raven haired youth mumbled something unintelligible in her sleep. "Kagome, I choose you." He said. He waited a moment, as though expecting her to wake from the death-like sleep she was in, happy and healthy again, ready to either hug him or 'sit' him, whichever. As long as she woke up. "I choose you," he said again, his voice cracking just the slightest bit. "Not Kikyou. I know that you think I think of you as a Shard detector, but I don't. You're mine, my Kagome. I love you. So you have to get better and wake up alright?" A murmur from the sleeping girl seemed to account for a 'yes' for the hanyou. He smiled, and, hesitantly. leaned over the resting girl to place a light kiss on her pale lips. "My Kagome." He said again, quietly.  
  
________  
  
A/N: Ok, so what'd you think? Pretty good? Ok? Sucked and should be killed via swimmy noodles? Whatever it is, please review! If I get enough, I might consider either continuing this, or possibly making a sequel or something. *sigh* I dunno. Its up to you to decide. Flames welcome! (Pyromaniac=me) ^_^ 


End file.
